


O hushed October morning mild

by afra_schatz



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Autumn, Boromir's Death, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Humour, M/M, New Zealand, Slice of Life, lawrence thinks everyone is crazy, peter has a tough job, sean is not a tough northerner, viggo is wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/pseuds/afra_schatz
Summary: Seizing the day means making every moment count. Even if it's when you're pretty sure your arse is freezing off in the meantime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noalinnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/gifts).



> Written for for the 11th fic exchange. Hope you like it, dear! - The title is taken from Robert Frost's 'October'.

**O hushed October morning mild**

'I'm gonna catch pneumonia if we keep lying here.'

'Just yesterday you told Orli what a tough Northerner you are.'

' _You_ did that, Viggo. I was eating potatoes and minding my own business.'

'Well, someone's gotta protect your honour while you are busy stuffing your face.'

'Oh, cheers then. I reckon I'll still -'

Viggo grabs Sean's arm to keep him from getting up.

'C'mon, don't be like that. Stay a bit longer.'

Sean heaves a sigh but settles once more.

'Fine. But next time _you_ lie in the wet spot.'

Viggo's laughter is loud enough to alarm members of the crew waiting on stand-by at least 20 yards away. Sean is quite proud of himself that he manages to keep Boromir's scowl on his face anyway.

'Oh, you're a real Casanova,' Viggo says when he can talk again.

'Yeah, 'cause this is just the most romantic setting,' Sean replies deadpan. 'My arse is wet.'

'It's a lovely autumn day, Sean. Stunning. Just look at the range of colours of the leaves.'

'Would if I could. But dozens of dead Uruk Hai collapsed on top of them. Also, did I mention? We're lying in a swamp.'

'Bullshit. The leaves are as dry as a bone.'

As if to prove his point – but really just to annoy Sean because Viggo has made it his life goal to vex Sean – he grabs a generous handful of leaves from the ground beside him and tosses them at Sean's face. In return, Sean kicks Viggo's leg despite his attempt to squirm away. 

'Bastard.'

'Softy.'

'Say that again, and I'll show you how not dead I am.'

'Oh, Zombie Boromir coming after me, scary.'

This time it's Sean's laughter that causes even Peter to glance up from his monitors.

'You know, I think someone should suggest that to PJ,' Viggo says. 'No, I mean it. He did “Braindead”, after all. I think he might go for it. That way you could be in all three movies.'

'Yeah, and my only line would be what?' Sean crosses his eyes and raises his hands the cliched undead way. 'Braaaains?' 

He might have said that a bit too loud. Because Lawrence, who just happens to walk past, stares at them. Despite his heavy Lurtz make up, Sean is sure he can see the incredulity on his face. Viggo (who has spent the better half of the morning exchanging blows with Lawrence as Aragorn nobly defends his dying countryman) waves with demented exuberance. Automatically, Lawrence raises the arm that Viggo hasn't pretended to chop off earlier. But he also shakes his head and walks away rather quickly. Uruk Hai avoid them for their silliness; that is what Sean's life is like now, thanks to Viggo.

With a sigh, he picks a leaf from his face. It has gotten entangled with one of the long strands of his wig.

'Hair and Make Up is gonna kill me.'

Viggo wiggles a bit until he is once more comfortable on their bed of dirt on the forest's ground, and his shoulder is once again touching Sean's. 

'Nah, they love you.'

'How would you know? You didn't do one of your crazy surveys again, did you?'

'Didn't I tell you? I've been receiving condolences all morning.'

'You know, with this lot, I actually buy that.' Sean means it, too. He is still not over the fact that Lijah got a stripper for Frodo's birthday last week. 'Bonkers, all of them.'

'You like it.'

'Oh, I do?'

'I distinctly recall you crying even, when we had that bonfire to commemorate the fall of Sauron last March.'

'That was because of flying ashes, for God's sake.'

'Sure. And the whole romantic setting had nothing to do with what happened later that night?'

'All right, if you want to put that down to the fall of Sauron, be my guest. I'd have said it was 'cause I couldn't resist your charm and raw sensuality any longer. But you know, whatever.'

Sean grins when that actually silences Viggo for a second.

'No, but I'm serious about the condolences,' Viggo then insists, re-routing and getting back on track. 'Liv even took me aside earlier, to make sure I was all right. - Poor Aragorn, losing his steward like that. So sad, you know.' 

He reaches out to prod one of the arrows sticking out of Sean's chest, and Sean bats his hand away.

'Get off. I'm the one dying, and you're getting a comfort shag out of it. 's a bloody disgrace.'

The leaves rustle as Viggo lies back again.

'You know I've never been a friend of sorrowful sex', he says, the sudden shift from fooling around to thoughtful not even surprising Sean anymore. 'Or angry sex. Or any negative adjective preceding sex, come to think of it. It taints one of the few simple and simply good things, don't you think? My idea of a perfect life, if there is such a thing, definitely heavily features good food, good wine, and sex that is accompanied by a lot of laughter.'

Viggo's cooking is so good that it has gotten Sean into trouble with Costume. Boromir's clothes now definitely are a snugger fit than when they started filming a year ago. And Viggo is definitely the only person Sean has ever met who calls an intermission during fucking because he just remembered a dirty joke that can't wait.

Viggo is still looking at him, his smile carefree, his eyes knowing. He is still wearing Aragorn's clothes, of course, and all of Aragorn's blood and grime and dirt, and yet he bears no resemblance at all to the taciturn and reluctant Strider. 

'You look like a scarecrow,' Sean says. Viggo has about half a tree sticking to him.

Viggo tosses another handful of forest at Sean.

'Hey, I'm trying to have a meaningful conversation here.'

With index finger and thumb, Sean picks up the worm that had the misfortune of landing on the upper arrow on his chest.

'Course you are.' He squints up at the worm now dangling in the air. It curls and uncurls in a parody of suspended gymnastics. 'And the next thing you do is sprout poetry.'

Viggo stares up at the patches of sky that are visible in between the yellow-brown crowns of the trees. He clears his throat and Sean bites back a smile.

'O hushed October morning mild,thy leaves have ripened to the fall; tomorrow's wind, if it be wild, should waste them all.'

The pathos in Viggo's voice is just a little bit over the top, so that it still hangs in the balance. Sean's worm makes another attempt to free itself by stretching sky-wards.

'Hm, how beautifully Frost captures the essence of late autumn,' Sean says gravely. 'Vanitas and carpe diem. Properly profound.'

Viggo is quiet for a moment. Then he turns his head towards Sean and very slowly, very pointedly arches one eyebrow.

'Are you making fun of me?'

Sean looks back with uttermost seriousness, or at least as much of that as a man can muster with leaves in his hair, half the content of a quiver protruding from his chest, holding up a worm. He flicks the worm at Viggo. It lands on his chin. Very satisfactory. Viggo barks out a laugh before he scrapes it off with muddy and endlessly careful fingers to set it down.

'Y'know I reckon about 70% of the sex I've had in my life categorizes as “tainted”, by your definition,' Sean says.

'Does it?' Viggo asks back, protectively covering the worm with a leaf.

Sean meets Viggo's gaze and licks his lips. It's pretty much the opposite of sexy since he can taste Boromir's fake blood on them.

'Well, the percentage is drastically declining, isn't it. Since I met you.'

Viggo grins toothily and looks so pleased with himself that Sean should find it ridiculous, really. That's not the predominant feeling, though. Yeah, there might be dozens of stunties in heavy prosthetics lying around like felled trees, and the ground is really bloody freezing cold – but he doesn't quite give a fuck for this one simple and simply good moment.

Then, of course, Peter suddenly looms over them, steals the sunlight and ruins the mood. Without preamble he announces that they are doing Boromir's death again, only this time with more – he substitutes words for balling both his hands into fists and pulling a face like he has a very bad toothache. Then, with a strength that one wouldn't expect from him, he pulls Viggo from his resting place and - 'Closer proximity, more anguish, okay?' - shoves him half atop of Sean. 

Sean huffs out a surprised breath at the added weight, but Peter is too busy creating a masterpiece for minor discomforts of his actors to even register with him. With a decisive nod, he walks off again.

With one hand in the small of Viggo's back, Sean momentarily closes his eyes as he tries to recall his lines that he received only this morning.

'I would have followed you. My captain, my king.'

'My brother, my captain, my king,' Viggo corrects him quietly.

'My brother, my captain,' Sean repeats and opens his eyes. 'My king.'

Viggo looks down at him from exactly the same angle he did this morning. Only that they were both very much alone and very much naked then.

'Five minutes, everyone!' Peter's slightly annoyed yell echoes through the woods, and dry leaves crunch under his boots as he stomps off. 'And can someone please get that damn camera fixed until then!'

Viggo shifts a little, not so much easing off of Sean for the time being as getting closer yet. The leather of Aragorn's glove feels warm and a little damp against Sean's skin as Viggo cups his cheek.

'Since we have to wait: Did I already tell you the one about the rabbi, the cannibal, and the blowjob?'


End file.
